


Is There A Doctor In The Room?

by SirPrize



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Carmilla has some news too, F/F, Laura hears the news, Post Season 3, She's pretty hyped, The 13th Doctor - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrize/pseuds/SirPrize
Summary: When Laura heard the news of the thirteenth Doctor, she was excited. When she heard that she would be the one to interview the actress, she was utterly hyped. In fact, she was so hyped that she totally failed to notice that Carmilla had some news of her own.





	Is There A Doctor In The Room?

**Author's Note:**

> So Creampuffs, I’ve got something for ya.
> 
> I was working on something for Carmilla Week and then a plot bunny hopped in, sat on my head and refused to leave. Sadly, the idea matched a prompt I’d already finished and that story was a bit more fitting.
> 
> However, what with the news of the 13th doctor and all, I did feel like writing this. Consider it an early entry!

“I’m just so excited!” Laura all but squealed, squirming in her seat. She knew she was getting some weird looks from neighbouring tables, but honestly if her relationship with Carmilla had taught her anything it was how to ignore those. They got them a lot, after all.

Sometimes people recognized them from Laura’s videos, sometimes they just recognized Laura from her column and articles at the paper and sometimes they just wondered why the perpetually broody girl glaring at everything was with the smiley ball of sunshine on a sugar rush.

Well, they got other strange looks too, but the sentiment behind those was typically less friendly and the short journalist tried not to think on those too much.

Hell, she wasn’t even paying much attention to anything other than what she was talking about at this point because she was so freaking psyched. “I mean, I really didn’t mind the male doctors or anything. They were so, so great and I became a fan of their versions…well, most of them anyway. But now we finally, finally have a female doctor.”

Across the table, holding Laura’s hand, sat Carmilla. The ex-vampire was giving Laura an indulgent, if slightly bored smile as her girlfriend rambled on and on. “And I get to interview her! Me! I have soooooo many questions.”

Carmilla chuckled and squeezed the honey-blonde reporter’s hand. “Cupcake, I think they want an article that’s more than a confirmation of fan theories.” She teased as she speared a piece of her steak. Carmilla still preferred it  nearly raw and bloody, which Laura half-suspected was just to make a point.

She’d been pushing it around her plate and reluctantly nibbling for most of the evening, though. Odd…and kind of a waste, since this restaurant was ridiculously fancy and expensive.

“I know, I know.” Laura lamented, pouting. “But just think what this can do for female representation! I mean, there’s more female role models now but none are quite as established a character as the doctor, you know?” She stopped talking just long enough to shovel some food into her mouth. “Oh god, what would happen if she met River? That would be really cool for LGBTQ viewers, you know?”

The blonde suddenly stopped and frowned. “Well, I dunno, there’s already a lot of people bitching online so maybe they won’t go that far with it.” She muttered. “They’ll probably make the companion male, just to keep the balance there. I guess people might complain that the whole deal with River would kind of make the doctor gay when really I doubt the doctor has a preference considering-Carm, are you okay?”

Carmilla’s head snapped back to Laura and she gave her a wry smile. “Sorry, Cupcake. I was distracted for a bit.”

“Oh.” Laura muttered. “Crap, am I boring you? I’m sorry Carm it’s just that I saw the announcement at work and then Gemma told me that I’d get to do the interview and I’ve been so excited about all of it that I didn’t even ask about your day and-“

“Whoa, hey, Cupcake no.” Carmilla quickly cut her off. “Laura, I love that you’re excited. Look at you. You look like Christmas and your birthday both came at once.” She chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of Laura’s hand. “I’m sorry, I’m just a bit distracted.”

Carmilla drained her glass and signalled a waiter before turning back to Laura. “So, I take it you’re bringing your mug to this interview?” She asked with a smirk.

Laura gave her girlfriend an unimpressed look. This matter was not over and they would be talking about it when they got home, but if Carmilla wanted to change the subject back then that was fine for now. “Of course. If I come home without a signed mug I’ll consider the whole thing a failure. Do we still have-“

She stopped when the waitress came by with two glasses of champagne and couldn’t keep herself from glaring. The perky brunette had been perfectly polite all evening, but she had also been giving Carmilla strange smiles.

This was hardly the first time people flirted with Carmilla in front of her, but that didn’t mean Laura had grown to like it any better.

Once the waitress had left, Laura continued where she left off. “Do we still have that marker that Laf tried to enchant?”

“The one that moved by itself and wrote satanic messages that we couldn’t erase?”  Carmilla muttered absently, not really looking at Laura. “I think it’s chained up in my office.”

“Good.” Laura grinned as she grabbed her glass. She really didn’t remember Carmilla ordering this, but she had kind of tuned out once she learned that the restaurant served triple chocolate cake as a desert. Besides, she wasn’t about to turn down champagne. “See, if I can get it to behave, I can still wash my mug after it’s signed.”

She took a healthy drink of champagne and saw Carmilla’s eyes widen in horror just before something cold and sharp lodged in her throat. Immediately she began to cough, retch and choke. Her glass dropped from her fingers and shattered on the floor.

“Laura!” Carmilla shot up and rushed to her side, more panicked than the journalist had ever seen her.

Tears sprung to the blonde’s eyes as she pounded herself in the chest while her throat spasmed around whatever was lodged in it. Finally a particularly sharp blow knocked it loose and with a gross, retching noise a glittering piece of metal shot from Laura’s throat on to her plate.

She took in deep, much needed breaths while her girlfriend hovered nervously at her side, rubbing her back and holding back her hair. “Fuck, Laura. Cupcake, are you okay?”

Laura nodded wordlessly and raised her head to see what she had nearly choked to death on.

A ring. Glinting in candlelight and partially covered in sweet and sour sauce was a gorgeous silver ring with a very big, very pretty ruby. Her heart stopped.

 _‘A ring. A ring in my champagne glass. I nearly choked on a ring in my champagne glass.’_ Her brain replayed those thoughts a few times, before arriving at the next point that seemed important in her oxygen starved state.  _‘Wait, why was there a ring in my glass? I could have died!’_

She turned to Carmilla and pointed at the deadly weapon on her plate. “What the hell, Carmilla!”

Utterly baffled, the former vampire only blinked at her.

“Why would you do that?” Laura demanded, still pointing at the ring. “I could have died? Are you trying to kill me?”

The dark-haired girl’s eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. “Well, gee, Cupcake I must be playing the really, really long game if that was the plan.” She drawled sarcastically. “Step one, repeatedly fail to seduce you. Step two, fall in love with you. Step three, relationship drama. Step four, everything literally goes to hell. Step five, everything is fixed. Step six, inexplicable murder. What do you imagine my next step is? World domination? It’s not my fault that you downed $800 champagne like a shot without looking at it!”

“You buy stuff like that all the time!” Laura fired back. More than one argument in the Hollis-Karnstein household had started because Laura had sent Carmilla out for milk and eggs and she returned with six bottles of expensive champagne.

More offended at the snark than at nearly choking to death by this point, Laura returned the glare with one of her own. “Oh ha ha, very clever Carm.” She growled, rubbing her throat. “None of this explains the choking hazard in my champagne!”

Carmilla let out a long groan and covered her face with both hands. “My god, it’s like you’re trying to be the embodiment of all blonde jokes right now.” She sighed. When her hands came down again, she snatched up the ring from Laura’s plate and shoved it in her face. “I’m trying to propose, you unbelievable twit!”

Everything went very quiet.

“Oh.” Laura muttered dumbly, staring at the ring. “I…Sorry. I probably should have realized that.” She muttered as a bright blush began to spread over her cheeks.

The tension drained from Carmilla and she smiled at her girlfriend’s embarrassment. “Ok, let’s try this again.” The pale girl sank to one knee, quickly wiped off the ring and held it out to Laura again.

“Cupcake…Laura…” She began, falteringly. “I love you. Those words feel so inadequate when I think of how I should describe my feelings, but I know by now that if I start waxing poetic you’ll either cry or call me pretentious.”

Laura had to quickly stifle a sob with her hand.

Carmilla chuckled. “I love you when you’re happy and smiling. I love you when you’re sad and all I want to do is make it all go away. I love you when you’re mad and passionate and rambling.” She took Laura’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “I’m mortal now, so until we figure out that immortality thing, I only have so much time and I don’t want to spend a moment of it without you.”

Carmilla cleared her throat, dark eyes shining with tears even as she smiled at her lover. “You see me. You’ve seen every part of me and even the parts that should have made you terrified or should have sent you running…well, they didn’t. It hasn’t been easy, but we made it and each day I wake up happy that you chose me.”

“Carm…” Laura whimpered, thick happy tears freely running down her cheeks now.

“We’re better together, Cupcake.” Carmilla continued, playing with Laura’s fingers. “So I-I hope you’ll marry me and be with me forever.”

“Yes! Yes, yes, of course you idiot!” Laura cried, hauling Carmilla up into a messy, desperate kiss. She was vaguely aware of applause breaking out around them, but who the hell cared? She was kissing Carmilla and she loved her and she was so  _fucking_ happy because  _they were engaged!_

They broke the kiss just long enough for Carmilla to slip the ring on Laura’s fingers clumsily before Laura tugged her new fiancée into another kiss. And another, and another.

“Fucking Doctor Who.” Carmilla laughed through her tears between kisses. “Stealing my thunder.”

“This is so much better than the doctor.” Laura sighed, resting her forehead against her fiancée’s. She really wasn’t going to get tired of that word any time soon. “But when we have kids, we’re telling them this whole proposal was way les embarrassing.”

Carmilla laughed into the next kiss and pulled back with a sheepish grin. “That might be hard, because the ginger twins are two tables over, filming everything.”

Laura followed Carmilla’s gaze and sighed when she saw and excited Lafontaine and a teary Perry wave with a camera resting on their table. “Dammit, Carm, you gotta warn a girl.”

Carmilla laughed. “Like when she’s about to ingest an ungodly expensive ring?” She asked with a cheeky grin.

“Stop pretending that was my fault.” Laura pouted. “Maybe I was just expecting you to propose with something less clichéd than a ring in my champagne.”

Carmilla really burst out laughing at that. She kissed Laura one last time and climbed to her feet. “Cupcake, we’re roommates who hated each other at first and then fell desperately in love, spent quite some time pining for each other and got back together after an extremely messy break-up and went on to get married…or engaged at least.”

Carmilla grinned down at her. “The whole vampire thing aside, we’re living proof that a bit of cliché can’t hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like that, Creampuffs?
> 
> I figured I'd just get this out here for you while I finish up for Carmilla week. If nothing goes wrong, I'll have the stories out to smartassducky tomorrow and with some luck they'll be ready ahead of time!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at http://sirprizex.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Come say hi, or ask me for the meaning of life! I'm pretty sure it involves bananas!


End file.
